tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorbet Midoriki
''Sorbet Midoriki ''is the fourth Mew on the team Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! Her DNA is fused with a Goodfellow's tree kangaroo, making her the agility of the group. Full Profile * Birthday: 'September 15 * '''Zodiac Sign: '''Virgo * '''Mini Profile: '''introvert-intuitive-feeler-judger * '''English Dub Name: '''Willow Robinson * '''English Mew Name: '''Mew Willow * '''Power Pendant Activation: '"Mew Mew Sorbet! Metamorphose! (Japanese)" "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphosis! (English)" * 'Parents: '''Salad Midoriki (mother) (Japanese), Hallie Robinson (English) *'Siblings: 'Tart Midoriki and Gelatin Midoriki (Japanese), Bart Robinson and Jonas Robinson (English) *'Favorite Food: Kiwi, sorbet, all things grilled, Mongolian stir fry, shrimp, teriyaki chicken, Japanese mayo *'Favorite Color:' Kiwi green *'Favorite Book: '''Geronimo Stilton books *'Hobbies:' Working as a waitress at Café a la Mode, studying, reading, chatting (on the computer) Appearance ''School In her school outfit, as I said before, Sorbet wears the same thing as the others as far as school. For her hair, her hair is green with a small "heart bun" on the right side of her head, while the rest is left down (BTW, her hair is neck-length). Café a la Mode Her hair is still worn the same for this outfit, and her traditional TMM café outfit is kiwi green and deep green. Mew Sorbet As Mew Sorbet, her hair is worn the same, except her hair is now kiwi green. For her kiwi green top, it is connected to her skirt, making it look like a kind of jump suit. There are deep green ruffles on the top as well. For her shoes, she has kiwi green ballerina-related shoes and she is also wearing thigh-length bright green socks. She is also wearing kiwi green fuzzy gloves with a kiwi green and deep green garter on her neck showing the Power Pendant, a garter on her right leg, and a garter on the upper right arm. She also has a pair of Goodfellow's tree kangaroo ears and its tail Transformation Sorbet kisses her Power Pendant and says "Mew Mew Sorbet! Metamorphose!" A background is shown with two DNA structures slowly fusing into one DNA structure. Sorbet is shown on her left side, completely nude, with both hands behind her back. Then, Sorbet is shown going through magical leaves, gradually changing her hair and making her entire outfit appear (jump suit-like outfit, gloves, shoes, garters, and socks). After two seconds, she swings through magical tree branches to create her Goodfellow's tree kangaroo ears and tail. She lands stylishly and strikes a super pose. Quotes "Hmm.....looks like I have to clean these..." -when her glasses are dirty "All it takes is a little hard work and a little love!" -when she gets straight A's and people ask her how she does it "Uhh..sure, I guess..."- when it comes to things she wants to do "Ribbon Sorbet Slash!"- when performing her attack Abilties Because Sorbet's DNA is fused with that of a Goodfellow's tree kangaroo, she can be a little clumsy walking on the ground, but can move quickly through the trees. She also has an amazing jumping power, better than Cobbler: she can jump up to thirty feet without illness. She also has a special digesting system, so she never gets upset stomachs. The con is that she has a heavy tail, causing her to lean forward while walking, which means that she happens to be the slowest of the group, as far as walking, but she is quick in the treetops. Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Marsupial Genes Category:Green Mews Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! Category:Japanesenerd247 Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities